The Way For Revenge
by Kei . BlackDiamond
Summary: Sakura menjadi pembunuh bayaran untuk bisa mencari TigeLion; pembunuh bayaran yang telah menghabisi kakaknya. #My first fic. Lakukan read, review, alert author, dan alert stories! KEEP OR DELETE THIS FIC MINNA?# ##Chapter 00: Prolog##


**A N**aruto **F**an**F**iction

**Disclaimer:** Naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto. Yang saya punya hanyalah fanfic nggak mutu ini.

.

.

.

'**K**ei . **B**lack**D**iamond**'** Proudly Presents:

.

**The Way For Revenge**

.

**Rated: **T+

**Genres: **Crime *_added later_*

**Warning: **Alur kecepeten, OOC, OOT, Gaje, abal, jele, typo(s) everywhere *maybe*

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

**[Chapter Zero: **Prolog**]**

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**OoO OoO OoO**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!<strong>

Terdengar jelas suara peluru yang ditembakkan bertubi-tubi. Sadis? Ya. Sungguh sadis. Jari telunjuk yang nampak kecil itu berulang kali menarik pelatuk sebuah _handgun_, entah darimana ia mendapatkan _handgun_ itu. Namun, terlihat jelas bahwa ia belum terbiasa menggunakannya. Mungkin baru pertama kali ini ia menggunakannya.

Emosi merenggut jiwanya. Emosi telah mengambil alih jiwanya yang sesungguhnya masih suci layaknya air yang masih bening—sama sekali tidak ternoda ataupun terkotori—dengan hal-hal yang kotor. Jiwanya yang lugu, kini menjelma menjadi jiwa yang seutuhnya memiliki insting menghabisi. Ah, padahal ia hanyalah seorang anak biasa.

Hening. Sunyi senyap. Tak ada suara sekecil apapun yang bisa terdengar. Angin malam yang dingin, dan langit berwarna hitam gelap, menambah suasana kengerian di tempat terbuka itu. Ya, tempat dimana 'ia' yang masih anak-anak, berani menembaki seorang lelaki dewasa. Lelaki dewasa itu mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam legam dan memiliki warna iris _emerald._ Iris _emerald_ di kedua bola matanya itu, terlihat syok dan membulat sempurna.

**Bruk!**

Terperengah. Seorang gadis cilik yang berdiri di samping lelaki dewasa itu terdiam melihat sang lelaki dewasa terjatuh—menjatuhkan dirinya—ke tanah sembari memaut perut bagian kanannya dengan kedua tangan. Kiranya, bagian itu yang terkena tembakan.

Napas 'ia' yang masih menggenggam erat _handgun_, menjadi terengah-engah. Ia tetap menodongkan arah _handgun_ miliknya seperti ke arah semula. Tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Kedua iris bola matanya yang berwarna _azure_, terperanjat melihat apa yang telah ia lakukan dengan tangannya sendiri. Ketakutan, ia merinding memandangi lelaki dewasa yang kini tergeletak lemah tak berdaya.

Lelaki dewasa itu meringis kesakitan merasakan rasa sakit teramat sangat yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Gadis cilik yang berdiri di sampingnya, terperengah ketakutan. Si gadis cilik melipat kedua lututnya dan bertumpu pada kedua telapak kaki kecilnya. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh lelaki dewasa itu berulang kali. Air mata mulai membasahi kedua pipi mungilnya. Isak tangis tersedu-sedu mulai timbul.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**OoO OoO OoO**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Inikah gadis yang kau inginkan?" kata 'ia' sembari membawa gadis cilik—yang tadi menangis meratapi si lelaki dewasa—ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Ruangan mewah yang dipenuhi pernak-pernik berwarna. Dari dekorasi ruangan itu, nampak terlihat jelas bahwa si pemilik adalah orang kaya.<p>

Di dalam, terlihat sesosok lelaki berambut jingga dan memiliki beberapa tindikan di hidung. Lelaki itu memandangi si gadis cilik dengan tatapan aneh tanpa—berkedip sekalipun. Ia terlihat sangat terobsesi dengan gadis cilik yang terlihat kebingungan dan takut. Tentu gadis cilik itu takut karena diculik oleh orang tak dikenal, dan dibawa ke tempat aneh pula.

"Semuanya berjalan dengan mulus?" tanya lelaki itu sembari mengetuk-ketukkan beberapa jarinya dengan pelan di meja.

"Iya. Semuanya berjalan seperti yang telah direncanakan. Namun, satu masalah terjadi," jawab 'ia' dengan jujur.

"Oh, aku baru mengerti bahwa pembunuh bayaran yang termasyhur sepertimu bisa melakukan masalah. Bukankah kau adalah pembunuh bayaran profesional?"

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Tapi, aku telah menembak kakak gadis ini hingga tewas. Apa itu bukan masalah bagimu?" 'ia' menarik topi berwarna merah yang sedari tadi terus digunakan. Ternyata, lelaki dewasa yang tadi ditembak olehnya adalah kakak si gadis cilik.

Rambut warna _silver_ dan iris berwarna _azure_ milik 'ia' nampak terlihat jelas. Rambut _silver_ yang cukup panjang itu bersinar berkilauan, begitu juga dengan iris _azure_nya yang terlihat seperti warna langit. Irisnya bersinar cerah memantulkan cahaya.

"Oh? Kakaknya? Hmm... itu sih bukan masalah buatku. Justru, kau hebat karena dapat menyingkirkan saksi mata. Aku akan membayarmu dua kali lipat, TigeLion," jawab lelaki berambut jingga itu sembari memutar bangkunya yang dapat diputar 360 derajat.

"Baik, terima kasih," jawab 'ia' berambut _silver_—TigeLion—sembari membungkukkan badan.

"Nah, dan kau, Sakura Haruno..." kata lelaki berambut jingga itu menatap si gadis cilik—Sakura Haruno—dengan tersenyum simpul.

Si gadis cilik—Sakura Haruno—berdecak, mendesah, dan mendengus mendengar perkataan lelaki berambut jingga itu. Seakan-akan ia tidak peduli—tidak mau menggubrisnya. Ia menoleh ke arah lain, bukannya ke arah lelaki berambut jingga itu.

"Kudengar... kau merupakan juara lomba lari internasional. Gerakan tubuhmu lincah dan gesit. Jika kau terus mengasah kemampuanmu itu, kau pasti bisa menjadi gadis terhebat," kata si lelaki berambut jingga.

"Kamu mau apa menculikku seperti ini dengan menyewa TigeLion?" jawab ketus Sakura.

"Ah, perkenalkan. Namaku Pain. Di usia belia, kemampuan hebatmu itu harus diasah. Aku akan membantumu mengasah kemampuanmu. Dan mulai saat ini, kau akan menjadi anak buahku dan bekerja padaku. Mengerti?" jelas si Pain—lelaki berambut jingga.

"Apa hakmu berbuat sesuka hati padaku? Aku tidak terima!" bentak Sakura.

"Kau tidak boleh menolak, atau orang-orang terdekatmu yang lain akan kuhabisi satu per satu. Dan untukmu, TigeLion, kau boleh pergi dari ruanganku sekarang..." perintah Pain.

'Ia'—TigeLion—segera pergi dari ruangan Pain karena diperintahkan seperti itu. Sakura menatap Tigelion berambut _silver_ itu dengan penuh kebencian, kekesalan, dan amarah yang mendalam. Oh, bagaimana ia bisa terima kakaknya yang sangat ia cintai ditembak bertubi-tubi secara sadis seperti itu? Tentu tidak.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**OoO OoO OoO**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>10 tahun berlalu, Sakura menjadi gadis terhebat—senjata teampuh milik Pain—yang disegani. Ia dilatih keras untuk bisa menghadapi semua situasi perkelahian, peperangan, ataupun penghindaran. Satu kelemahannya: TELINGA. Jika telinga Sakura disentuh sedikitpun, maka Sakura takkan bisa berdiri lagi karena merasakan kegelian sangat teramat sangat. Pain sudah berusaha keras menghilangkan kelemahan Sakura itu. Tapi, percuma saja. Tak ada artinya sedikitpun.<p>

Karena tak dapat melenyapkan kelemahan Sakura, Pain selalu mengingatkan Sakura agar selalu memakai _headphone_, _earphone_, ataupun penutup lain yang bisa menutupi telinganya. Hanya dengan cara itulah Sakura bisa terus bertahan menghadapi musuh-musuhnya.

"Ingat Sakura, _headphone_mu. Jika kau tak mengenakannya, kau bisa tewas," kata Pain seraya mengamati Sakura yang sedang bersiap-siap menjalani misi pertama setelah bertahun-tahun menjalani latihan berat yang keras.

"Iya, aku mengerti bos," jawab Sakura. Ia memakai _headphone_nya.

"Jangan kau kira misi yang kuberikan akan mudah. Misi yang akan kulontarkan padamu biasanya semakin lama semakin berat."

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan bersiap-siap pergi. Ia memakai penyamaran lengkap supaya identitasnya tidak ketahuan. Latihan dan misi yang akan dijalaninya, adalah sebuah titik awal yang akan membawanya ke TigeLion—sang pembunuh kakaknya.

Tujuan Sakura menjalani semua itu hanyalah satu: MEMBALAS DENDAM KEPADA TIGELION.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**T.B.C ?**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fic pertama nih, yosh. INGAT, ini hanya prolognya lho. Maaf kalo jelek _and_diksinya ancur =w=**

**Btw, saya mau tahu satu hal, **_**KEEP OR DELETE THIS FIC**_**? Jika review yang mengatakan **_**Keep**_** lebih dari 3, maka moga-moga dalam satu minggu saya akan **_**add**__**chapter**_** 01-nya.**

**.**

**So, review please, **_**minna**_**?**


End file.
